


Make Me As A Flower That Grows

by KatieHavok



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Academia, Adrenaline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Drama & Romance, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Lectures, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Tina Goldstein, Resolved Sexual Tension, Running, Sexual Dysfunction, Sweary Newt, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: She clutches his slippery chest as best she can, gritting her teeth against the uncomfortable jostling of his odd canter. Beneath her, his easy breathing gradually gives way to panting, which evolves into deep, ragged snatches of air as he runs them full-tilt toward a hill.“No!” Tina cries when she sees what he intends, squeezing his arm as hard as she can. “You’ll never make it, not with me slowing you down!”“Quickest way,” Newt gasps. “Only – quarter mile – or so.”





	Make Me As A Flower That Grows

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how close I came to naming this story "Failure To Launch." _No idea._
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to hell, but I'm not sorry. :)

*

He’s seated on their couch when she comes home, nursing a glass of brandy as his pen scratches over a sheaf of parchment.

Tina sheds her jacket and blazer, kicking off her shoes before approaching him. Newt looks up with a tentative smile, cleaning the nib of his pen before setting it aside to give her his full attention.

“You’re back early,” her new friend says, watching her curiously.

Sudden nerves make her scrub her palms over her slacks, heartened by the way his eyes fall to follow her movements. She takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I should thank you,” Tina manages, and offers a weak smile. “President Picquery told me what you said, and I...I’m back on the Investigative Team, Newt. They even gave me a promotion and a raise.”

She trails off when the words feel too paltry, too thin in her mouth, hovering uncertainly as he ducks his head. A bashful smile touches the corner of his mouth and his eyes, causing the tips of his ears to turn delicate pink. “It’s only right,” he murmurs. “I still fail to comprehend how MACUSA could have missed something so...so very obvious. They need you, Tina. You and your instincts.”

Her hands curl into nervous fists, and he glances up at her when she finally finds her voice. “MACUSA sees a lot of things,” Tina grants as gently as she can, and moves before allowing another moment of self-doubt. Newt presses out a shocked breath when she deposits herself in his lap, delighting when his hands rise to capture her hips, steadying her as if she were precious. “But they don’t see _me_.”

Newt’s throat bobs when his eyes settle on her mouth, his lips parting slightly. She leans in slowly, giving him the opportunity to deny her, to turn her away, only to experience a heady surge of triumph when his eyes drift closed. Their mouths touch in a tentative kiss which she quickly deepens, memorizing the unique flavor of his lips before pulling back to share a slow smile.

 _“Oh,”_ he says, looking entirely gobsmacked. His eyes darken as he pants for breath, his hands sliding up to cradle her face, long fingers splayed over her jaw until he makes a low sound and tugs her down to reclaim her mouth.

His entire body seems to come _alive_ beneath Tina when she slides her arms around his shoulders. She gently probes his teeth until he parts them to grant her access, the warm velvet of his tongue rising to meets hers when she makes a hungry sound, tightening her hold. His hands slide from her jaw to wrap around her waist, hauling her more firmly against his chest as she dizzily clutches the fabric covering his back.

Tina breaks their kiss with a gasp when he shifts, using his slightly greater bulk to lift and rotate her, pressing her into the couch by dint of covering her with his lanky frame. She parts her thighs to allow him between them, basking in his low growl when his lips press down her jaw and throat, calloused hands sliding over her hips to her breasts. He squeezes them gently before fumbling at the buttons of her blouse, exposing her skin for him to kiss and nibble, desire rolling through her in slow but heady waves.

Newt makes another delicious sound when she rakes her fingernails over his back to his chest, petting the firm expanse before tugging at his waistband. His head falls forward with a pained-sounding groan when she fingers the waist of his trousers before gasping, “Tina, Tina _wait_ —” as she slips a hand into the fork of his crotch.

Her eyes fly to his face in confusion. Newt presses his forehead into her stomach with a moan before lifting his head. His hair is tumbled to all points, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed. All the physical signs of arousal are there save _one_ , and compassion fills her when he looks away, mortification stealing into his features.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs, sitting up to pull him into her arms. “I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry, I—”

“It’s not you,” Newt hastens to reassure, allowing her to hold him close but not returning the embrace. “It’s most assuredly _not_ you, Tina. I can’t explain what’s wrong, I…” He drops his head with a shaky sigh, chastely kissing the exposed skin on her shoulder before squeezing his eyes shut. “Damn and _blast_ ,” he growls. Tears prickle her eyes.

“We can stay like this,” Tina murmurs, comfortingly running her fingers through his hair. “This is fine. I just wanted to tha— to be close to you, that’s all.”

Newt accepts this without comment, carefully holding the bulk of his weight off her as they kiss one last time before straightening. He helps her stand, and they carefully avoid each other’s eyes as they fix their clothing, refastening buttons to hide behind their layers until he wishes her an awkward goodnight and flees.

The next time he touches her, he’s saying goodbye.

*

Tina stands in the back of the auditorium, hands clasped before her breasts as she watches Newt speak.

He plays the MACUSA crowd with practiced ease, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes for longer than a second while clicking through slide after slide, informing them of each beast in its turn. She’s heartened to see most of her fellow Auror’s jotting down notes, all of them watching him with more than polite interest and no little wonder as he wraps things up.

“Tina,” he greets her warmly once the hall has cleared, gallantly taking her hand to kiss her knuckles.

She Disapparates them to her apartment, where his case is hidden beneath a heavy layer of wards and charms. Tina dismantles them as he hangs their coats and scarves before helping her down the stairs. They feed and water the creatures in amiable silence before attending to themselves, eating a supper of his hearty stew and retiring to the now-defunct Thunderbird enclosure to watch the artificial sunset.

Newt kisses her just as the stars are coming out. Tina sets her cup of tea aside to kiss him back, hands framing his face when he tugs her into his lap. She sighs with pleasure as dry, familiar lips climb down her neck, nipping her collarbone gently. Tina buries her fingers in his hair when he nuzzles her chest before lipping the upper swell of her breast, his breath hot through the thin material of her blouse.

“May I—” he starts, only for his voice to crack. She giggles when he clears his throat roughly before trying again, making fleeting eye contact as he spreads his fingers over her belly. “May I touch you, Tina?”

“Of _course_ you can,” she breathes and smiles while tipping their foreheads together before reclaiming his mouth. Their hands rise in unison, hers fumbling off his bowtie and loosening the buttons on his shirt, his pulling at the hem of her blouse before tugging it free of her sensible slacks.

Tina takes over when his fingers falter, casually shedding the garment to toss it aside, feeling unusually beautiful and weightless in the cone of his stunned gaze.

“There,” she says lightly, shivering when his fingers ghost over her skin. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Newt makes a hungry sound before kissing her _hard_ , his hands supporting her when he lays her on the faux desert floor. He drapes himself beside her, one hand covering her breast to tease a rosy nipple to life, the other rubbing soothing circles on her hips and thighs. She breathes in long, slow pulls as he works her over, replacing his hand with his mouth on her breast and whining deep in her throat while petting the nape of his neck.

His hands dip into the juncture of her thighs, and they share a groan at the heat pooling there. She reaches for him tentatively, brushing the same place only to find him soft and unresponsive. Newt meets her eyes for a long moment, acknowledging her disappointment before leaning in to murmur against her lips, “Please let me take care of you,” and kissing her soothingly.

She repositions her hand to his thigh in acceptance when his fingers stroke her, pressing through the material of her slacks until she shivers, lips parting on a moan.

“That’s it,” Newt murmurs approvingly, pressing kisses along her jaw when her hips begin to roll in search of friction. He rubs faster, following her movements with nimble fingers before meeting her eyes. “Can you tell me what you need, Tina?”

Tina guides his other hand to her fly, raising her eyebrow in heavy challenge. He smirks while opening her buttons, making quick work of tugging her slacks off and tossing them aside before returning to her molten core, touching her through her sodden step-ins. She moans when he circles her sensitive bud, her head falling back with a gasp as he kisses her, the contact deep and wet and hungry.

Newt rolls to his knees as he drags his mouth over her breasts, sucking each nipple in turn while easing his fingers beneath the edge of her step-ins. He tests her slickness before finding a rhythm, alternating short, fluttery movements meant to tease with long strokes intended to inflame.

Tendrils of promising warmth curl through her stomach as she arches her back, thrusting her breast into his mouth until he groans, the vibration sinking into her skin. His fingers work faster, his touch precisely angled as she moans his name, the sound unspooling from her lips.

Newt fumbles momentarily, his mouth leaving her breast to _growl_ into her skin before he drags his teeth up her neck to her ear, pressing her earlobe between them as his fingers work her into a frenzy. “Will you come for me?” he implores, his voice low and rich. “Can you do that?”

She clutches him desperately when he adds a well-aimed _flick_ to his movements, his mouth curling into a smirk against her cheek as she trembles. Another perfectly executed swipe and her breath catches when he purrs her name, nuzzling her skin until something inside her breaks, rocking her body with orgasm. He gentles his movements as she trembles, waiting until she comes down to inspect his silky fingers before sucking them into his mouth.

“Mmm,” Newt murmurs, bending to kiss her so she can taste herself. “As sweet as I’d always imagined.” He pulls back just far enough to meet her eyes as she pants, his expression inexplicably nervous when he asks,  “Was that good for you, Tina?”

“As sweet as I’d always imagined,” she repeats back to him when she catches her breath, and is rewarded with a wide, slightly daffy smile. He kisses her slowly, balmingly, dragging it out into something pure and sweet before climbing to his feet, leaving her to stare after him in wonder as he goes in search of her slacks.

*

Newt tastes of jazz club moonshine and salt when she kisses him, a miasma of cigarette smoke and his signature musk wrapping around them.

Tina knows he owns exactly three suits: two of brown wool for daily use, and one of deepest charcoal he wears exclusively for public engagements and the nights he takes her out. She hauls him in by the dark lapel of his suit jacket, gasping against his lips when he slots his leg between hers before pinning her against the wall.

She moans into his mouth as she grinds against his thigh, rubbing her center to feed the heat building there. Newt captures her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before releasing it to lather her exposed throat and chest with kisses. She hisses at the teasing touch of his lips before fisting his hair, yanking until he groans and encircles her stiff nipple with his teeth.

 _“Bedroom,”_ she gasps, grinning triumphantly when he takes her hand to tow her across the room. They stop to crowd her against the door, kissing deeply, his tongue winding around hers as his hands make a circuit from her hips to her breasts, squeezing where she is fullest.

“Or right here works, too,” Tina murmurs unthinkingly, rewarded with a low chuckle when he drops to his knees.

Newt pushes the hem of her dress around her waist as she watches, his lips trailing along the curve of her thigh before catching her garter between his teeth. He rumbles happily while licking a slow, wet swatch along the edge of her stocking, his eyes rolling up to capture hers until he retracts his tongue to smirk.

Gasping and feeling bereft of his touch, Tina uses her grip on his hair to gently encourage him back between her legs. The smirk slips from his face when he kisses her inner thigh, blinking up at her owlishly as he scrapes lightly with his teeth. His hands slide up and _in_ , brushing her center before cupping it gently. “May I…?” he asks, trailing off with a suggestive growl.

She moans in answer, stuttering out a “Yes!” as she locks her trembling knees.

 _“Good,”_ Newt purrs, nipping the edge of her stocking and the length of her garter while pushing her clothing out of the way. He tastes her skin, murmuring hotly as Tina widens her stance, watching his ruddy head slowly, _slowly_ slide between her thighs, until his warm breath drifts over her mound and he tips his face up to hers, eyes glittering.

“I’m going to taste you,” he breathes, and lightly runs his thumb along the outer lips of her quim. “Here.”

She whines, rocking her head against the door while tugging at his hair. “Newt, stop teasing me!”

“Yes, love,” he murmurs and kisses her skin in apology.

Tina’s knees turn to water as he guides one of her hands to brace against his shoulder, nuzzling her sex before threading his arms around her hips. She sighs when he takes some of her weight, steadying her before leaning in to pepper her with teasing, feather-light kisses.

He waits until she is impatiently tugging at his hair to do more than _kiss,_ applying light suction while sliding a slim finger into her. She groans in welcome, head tipping to the side when her entire body goes tense. He adds a second finger while dragging his tongue along her opening, thumb brushing her clit before pressing just _so_ , making her shudder.

Tina gasps when his thumb retreats only to be replaced with his lips, suckling her with a wet sound. She digs her fingernails into his scalp to hold him in place, her heavy sighs giving way to moans when his thumb rejoins the mix, working in tandem with his mouth to make her clench and tremble.

Moaning, Tina rises up on tiptoes before dropping onto her heels, simultaneously repelled by and seeking the almost unbearable stimulation. He moves with her, growling before wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her in place as his tongue and fingers move faster until she’s shaking, her breath coming in short gasps.

“Newt,” she manages, a warning and a plea as her muscles pull taut beneath her skin, a fine coating of sweat oiling her body. “Newt – Newt –  _Newt!_ ”

She comes with a broken cry, welcoming the blissful heat that surges through her, the movements of his mouth going from frantic to soothing as she calms. “Oh, _wow,_ ” Tina gasps when she is able, stroking his jaw in thanks as he helps her find her feet.

“That was…” She trails off, unable to find adequate words as he withdraws his fingers, thoroughly sucking them clean before meeting her eyes. “Newt...can I return the favor?”

He stands in one sinuous motion, loosening his bowtie while leaning in for a kiss. “That isn’t possible, I’m afraid,” he says softly, and kisses her again, more slowly this time. “Besides, I’m just happy to see you satisfied.”

Tina accepts this without comment, and her legs tremble only a little when she straightens her dress before following him into the bedroom.

*

They hold hands as they run, red, purple and green spells exploding around them as they flee the Dark wizards.

Tina stumbles over a tree root, twisting her ankle badly while dragging Newt with her. He pulls her close as they go down, tucking them into a neat roll to prevent further injury before popping up, lips skinned over his teeth and wand held at the ready. He sends off one spell, two, three in quick succession, and meaty thudding sounds tell Tina that they’ve hit their mark, though she’s too dizzy with pain to fully appreciate it.

Newt goes still for a long moment, narrowed eyes assessing the situation before turning to her. “We need to go,” he says, and slides his arm around her waist to haul her upright. She winces when she tests her ankle, spitting a curse as Newt presses his lips together before nodding.

“Hang on,” he murmurs, and that’s the only warning she gets before he scoops her up in a neat soldier’s carry, shrugging his shoulders to distribute her weight before launching into a familiar duck-footed run.

She clutches his slippery chest as best she can, gritting her teeth against the uncomfortable jostling of his odd canter. Beneath her, his easy breathing gradually gives way to panting, which evolves into deep, ragged snatches of air as he runs full-tilt toward a hill.

 _“No!”_ Tina cries when she sees what he intends, squeezing his arm as hard as she can. “You’ll never make it, not with me slowing you down!”

“Quickest way,” he gasps. “Only – quarter mile – or so.”

He gestures with his chin, somehow finding it in him to run _faster_ , propelling them into a sprint. From what little of his face Tina can see, he looks as though he’s smiling — grinning, even — and she can only blink in confusion when he snaps his head around to look at her. “Have to go – straight up. Hang on.”

Newt _is_ smiling, blue eyes bright with hectic glee. She closes her mouth with a snap when he veers onto the shaley, treacherous path and the start of their climb, her teeth clicking together painfully with each drop in the trail. She gasps and braces herself for impact when he inevitably loses his footing on the slippery pine needles, until he rights them with a jerk and a snarl, chest working like a steam engine beneath her hands.

Another hundred feet at Newt’s suicidal pace brings the tell-tale tingle of wards against their skin. He tucks his chin to put on an extra burst of speed when a shout rises behind them. Tina fumbles for her wand to face their pursuers as the tingle turns into a buzz, then a sub-aural hum when they breach the invisible boundary.

He skids to a halt only long enough to take her properly into his arms, pressing one there-and-gone-again kiss to her forehead before spinning them into Disapparition.

They reappear at camp in a gangling pile of limbs. Newt grunts when her elbow digs into his throat until she struggles off him, wincing when she touches her ankle. Beside her, he draws his knees up and covers his face with his forearm as he pants, his legs twitching with delayed reaction. She can see how frantically his heart is beating even through his layers, and she spares a moment to be worried before looking around.

His case is a few feet away, hidden beneath a tree and a carefully constructed lean-to. Newt sits up abruptly, shaking out his arms and shoulders before springing to his feet. Sweat stands on his brow, and his face is flushed with color but his breathing is almost normal and his eyes are once more soft and gentle. “Come on,” he murmurs and helps support her weight when they cross the small clearing.

“I really don’t know what happened,” he tells her as he drops the wards and opens the lid of the case. “There wasn’t supposed to be _anyone_ there. I checked the parameter myself — twice. I’m very sorry you got caught up in that, Tina.”

The stairs leading to his shed prove just as tricky to navigate as she had expected, and she lands with a wince before allowing him to maneuver her into his armchair. “It’s not your fault,” she tells him when he takes her jacket and blazer before shedding his outer layers and lowering his braces. “I had a feeling something wasn’t right, but—”

“But you ignored it to oblige me,” he says evenly, measuring out a dose of potion and passing it over. “Drink this.” She swallows it, grimacing at the taste but sighing as the pressure in her ankle slowly relents. “Next time you feel that way, please say something. No creature is worth…”

He trails off to make a helpless gesture before plucking the cup from her hands, setting it on his crowded workbench. “It’s not worth it,” he finishes and rolls his shoulders.

Chastised, Tina eyes the tense line of his back, the way his hands cramp into fists, and swallows. “You’re right,” she says evenly. “I should have said something but I really didn’t think there was any danger. You know how jumpy I am lately.”

Newt bows his head, exhaling slowly. “I do know,” he admits. Then: “ _Fucking_ fanatics!” It comes out of him in an uncharacteristic burst of anger, the bench creaking warningly when he leans heavily on it. “They shouldn’t have even _been there!_ ”

“Hey.” She keeps her voice pitched low and even, just as she has seen him do countless times in the field. “It’s okay. We’re okay. I’m not permanently hurt, your heart didn’t explode, and we're alive and well, thanks to you.” He seems to grow tenser with her words, and she feels a sudden flutter of nerves when she studies him. “Newt. What do you need right now?”

“I don’t know.” He bites the words out before turning to look at her, a high, speculative gleam in his eyes. “Or rather, I _do_ , but I’m certain you won’t be amenable.”

“Try me.” She issues the challenge before she has time to reconsider it, chest tightening in anticipation even as the blood quickens in her veins.

Newt crosses the shed in three strides, looking down at her through hooded eyes before dropping to his knees. His hands are gentle when they frame her face but his kiss is rough and hungry, sharp teeth nipping her bottom lip until he pulls back to meet her eyes. She opens her mouth to say something, anything, but he surges in to reclaim her lips before she can string together the words, tugging her roughly against his chest.

“You,” he growls into the kiss, hissing when she loops her arms around him to dig her fingernails into his back. “I want — I _need_ — you, but…”

She uses her elbows as leverage to push herself to the edge of the chair, pressing their chests together. “What do you need?” she asks, her fingers amazingly steady as she opens the buttons on his shirt. “Tell me, and I’ll take care of you.”

Newt captures her wrist, considering her for a long moment before guiding her hand to the front panel of his trousers. She gasps at what she finds there before grinding with her palm, humming when he twitches his hips into the contact. He leans his forehead against hers as she squeezes, murmuring an apologetic, “I’m sorry I can’t be a better man for you,” before kissing her fiercely, his hands spanning her shoulders and holding her close.

Tina chooses not to dignify that with a response. Instead, she plucks open the buttons of his fly, swallowing his satisfied hum when he deepens the kiss before pulling away with a gasp as her fingers wrap around him. He is surprisingly heavy in her hand, pulsing with heat and vitality, and she circles the tip with her thumb to watch his eyelashes flutter before guiding his hand to the juncture of her legs, to where she knows he can awaken her with a few well-placed touches.

“Alright,” he murmurs while digging his fingertips into the crease of her slacks, making her gasp when he finds her most sensitive spot. He rubs it pointedly as she strokes him, waiting until his jaw tightens before pushing his shirt over his shoulders and kissing his chest. He watches her through glimmering eyes as his fingers move faster before reaching to peel off her clothing.

Her blouse joins his shirt on the floor, and he kisses her chest as she loosens her slacks. He assists her in kicking them off before shoving aside her step-ins to run his fingers over her folds, making a pleased sound when he finds her slick. He gathers some of her moisture before circling her clit, tugging the hard point of her nipple with his teeth until she arches beneath him.

“Not like this,” Tina breathes and gently pushes him away. He watches her intently when she stands, mindful of her still-tender ankle, only to turn and kneel on the chair, thrusting her rear toward him as she folds her arms over the back, craning her neck to meet his eye. “Will this work?”

Newt huffs out a shocked breath before palming her asscheeks, cupping and squeezing them as he licks his lips. His eyes widen questioningly and she nods, invitingly wiggling her hips until he leans forward, tongue unspooling to drag lazily along her seam. He suckles at her lightly before reversing course, ending with a languid swirl around her clit. She gasps when he does it again before plunging his tongue inside her to _taste_ , making her moan.

The chair creaks warningly when she squeezes the back of it, resting her forehead on her arms. “Oh,” she gasps as he nibbles her quim teasingly, her thighs trembling. He makes a show of wiping his face when he finally stands, hands settling on her hips as he presses kisses the length of her spine.

“You’re sure?” Newt murmurs, only to hiss when she reaches between their legs and squeezes him. Panting, he gently presses the small of her back until she’s angled perfectly, allowing her to drop her head between her shoulders and watch him line them up. He smirks as he rubs himself against her teasingly, slicking his length before slowly pressing forward, sliding in full and indulgent with a shared moan.

Tina holds her breath when he nips her shoulder before starting with a full thrust, bringing them together. He gasps loudly when he does it again, seeking and finding his rhythm as she rolls her hips to take him, clawing for purchase in the chintz upholstery of his armchair. His fingertips bite into her hips hard enough to leave bruises when he gasps against her skin before touching her clit with jerky brushes.

Newt sucks the jutting point of her shoulder blade as he moves faster, hips lashing as his fingers circle and tease. He moans her name and Tina squeezes her eyes shut when heat flickers and builds, her toes curling with the intensity. She braces against the back of the chair while rocking her hips to take him deeper, seeking that final push until — _there_. She groans his name when she dissolves into bliss.

She is distantly aware of him sucking a bruise on her shoulder as she burns until she comes back to herself, gasping and sated. Tina turns her head to capture his lips in a clumsy, over-the-shoulder kiss, smiling when he straightens and takes firm hold of her hips, his head falling forward as he takes her harder. She thrusts back to meet him, bringing them together like a whip until he squeezes his eyes shut, baring his teeth.

 _“Tina,”_ Newt grits out.

Sensing his proximity, she adds a gentle rotation to her hips, causing his rhythm to stutter. He says her name again and she reaches behind to clutch his thigh, gently urging him toward his end. Newt stretches his upper half to take her hand, threading their fingers together, and the unexpected intimacy of the gesture makes her press her forehead into the chair as he trembles, a flood of liquid heat signaling his release.

Newt shudders to a halt with his sweaty forehead grinding into her back, catching himself on a badly trembling arm while kissing her, his breath washing over her skin in heavy gusts. He squeezes her trapped hand before releasing it, kissing her shoulder and jaw before resting his cheek on her back.

“Okay,” he mumbles after a time, and she feels the minute brush of his lashes when he blinks. “I can’t sleep on you like this, as much as I’d like to. We’d both fall...”

He straightens abruptly, touching the marks on her back in apology before gathering himself to withdraw. She groans at the unpleasant wetness trailing behind him, until soft cloth dabs between her legs.

Tina makes room for him as Newt half-sits, half-collapses into the chair. She sprawls over his lap when he tugs her close, pressing his face into her hair as their racing hearts calm, their breathing returning to normal.

“Was that worth the wait?” he asks suddenly, the tips of his fingers drawing senseless shapes over her back.

“Absolutely,” she murmurs, and glances down at them: he with his trousers still shoved around his knees, his chest bare; she in only her underthings, the bruises he’s made stark against her skin, and already wondering how she could put him in this state again _without_ the threat to their lives.

“Yes, absolutely worth the wait,” she repeats, scratching lightly at his scalp until he purrs before kissing the scar on the bridge of his nose.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Impotent!adrenaline-junkie!Newt FTW! Also, England was still using miles at this point in time, though Newt would know kilometers etc. because the metric system had already been recognized as the international scientific standard, and he is nothing if not thorough. :)
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr [@katiehavok](https://katiehavok.tumblr.com/), I promise I don't bite (hard.) Thanks, as always, to @kemara for beta-reading and support.


End file.
